


Cookie Monster

by PacificHeights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, angel au, idk what this is, some good ass wholesome shit, this is just a wild ride, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificHeights/pseuds/PacificHeights
Summary: The way to a girls heart is not to take all of the cookies.-This was a really weird request, but it's hamliza, they're angels, and Alex steals all of the fucking cookies.





	Cookie Monster

“Alex, that is not how you get girls to like you!” John Laurens couldn’t believe what an absolute idiot his best friend was. 

“But… But she talked to me, at least!” 

“Alex!” His voice was harsh, his eyes narrowed into a squint, “That is not how you get girls to like you!”

“You don’t even like girls!” Alex protested.

“No, but I have some common sense! It doesn’t take a genius to tell you that you shouldn’t do that!” Alex let out an exasperated groan directed to the curly haired angel. “For Dad’s sake, Alexander - you’re an angel! You should be nice! Angels are supposed to be nice!” 

Alexander was one of the very, very few angels that had once been a human. He had died in a hurricane before reaching adulthood, and for some reason, someone saw it fit to bring him up to heaven and turn him into an angel.

Most angels were born into angelhood, and were born for a specific task. For instance, John was in his training to become a warrior. Eliza, the girl that Alex had just almost made cry, was training to be a guardian angel. 

Alex was training to be a scribe.

It was the absolute lamest job an angel could receive. There weren’t many of them - perhaps ten new angels brought in for training each training term. They had an important job, yes, but a lame one nonetheless. 

He looked up at John after a moment of silence, shoulders slouched, “Fine. Okay… How do I make it up to her, then?” He asked. “Y’know, because you’re apparently a master at getting girls to like you.” 

John rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily through his nose to the point that it made a slight whistling sound. “Go and give her all of the cookies you took.” He told him.

“All of the cookies?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, “You mean every one of the cookies I took?”

“Yes, Alex. You took the last ten cookies from the buffet. She asked for one - one! - and you told her no. Give her all ten to make it up to her.” John said. 

“I only told her no because I thought she would come sit with me… I meant to say, ‘no, not unless you want to sit with me’, but… then I forgot… because she’s just really, really pretty.” Alex mumbled. “At least she talked to me!” He defended. 

“Yeah, she said seven words to you. That’s hardly something to be proud of.” 

“It’s still seven words!” Alex protested. “Anyway… Do I really have to give her all ten of my cookies?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” John didn’t hesitate in the slightest. “What are you going to do with ten cookies, anyway?” 

“Eat them…?” 

“All ten of them?”

“Yes.” 

To be fair, John had seen Alex eat. That boy’s appetite was as high as his libido. John had no doubt that Alex could put away all ten cookies within half an hour. Still, though - did he really need ten cookies? 

“Go and give her your cookies.” John instructed Alexander. “She’ll say even more to you once you give her your cookies.”

Alex frowned, looking at his plate full of cookies. It was lunch time, and all of the angels but the archangels were gathered in the mess hall. There was a buffet, like always, and Alex had taken the last cookies. Eliza had been right behind him, and very shyly, very timidly, asked if she could have just one of them.

Alex had said no. You know, like an asshole. 

The scribe in training stood, continuing to look down at his plate full of delicious chocolate chip delicacies. Did he really have to give them all up? 

Yes. 

He wanted Eliza to like him more than he wanted the cookies, which was saying something. 

Eliza was the prettiest being Alexander had ever seen. She had lucious, dark locks that Alex wanted to drag his fingers through, dark, kind eyes that seemed to glow with happiness, and, not to mention, she was the god damn sweetest person he had ever met. It was no wonder that she would be one of the lucky few to be sent out as a guardian angel to a child. She was just so nice. 

He begrudgingly started walking over to the table where his crush sat with her sisters - Angelica was also training to be a scribe, and, from Alex’s experience with her, she was fucking terrifying. He carefully approached the table; if he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs at the sight of the eldest sister.

She looked positively pissed. 

Angelica glared up at him as he approached, her hand resting atop of Eliza’s protectively. She said nothing, just threw daggers at him with her eyes. 

Alex cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Angelica’s, instead, letting his eyes settle on Eliza. She was looking up at him, but not at his face. It was almost as if she were looking past him.

Alex cleared his throat, which got Eliza’s attention. Her eyes rested on his face. “I- I’m sorry about denying you a cookie, Miss Schuyler.” He said, voice small. 

“It’s… It’s alright.” Eliza replied. Angelica was still looking at him like he was Lucifer himself. 

“No, it… I… Here.” He set the plate in front of her and then tucked his hands in his pockets, getting ready to turn and leave the table. He felt like he was going to vomit, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of Angelica, or if it was because he was actually talking to Eliza. 

Maybe both. 

Probably both.

“I can’t eat ten cookies.” She giggled, shaking her head slightly. She rose from her chair, the plate of cookies in her hands. “Not by myself, anyway.” 

Oh, shit. Was that an offer to go and eat cookies with Eliza? Was the prettiest angel to ever exist actually asking him to eat cookies with her right now? God bless John. Bless his soul! He apparently did know how to talk to girls! 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to help you eat your cookies.” Alex assured. He didn’t want to assume that she was inviting him to eat cookies and end up making a total ass of himself when it turned out she wasn’t. He would wait for her to properly invite him. “Perhaps your sisters could help you?” 

“I was thinking you could help me, if you don’t mind.” Eliza beamed. “After all, it isn’t fair to ask you to give up ten cookies… It’s only right that you help me eat them.”

It looked like Alexander Hamilton was in business.


End file.
